Despertar
by catiwis-20
Summary: El amor y el odio son sentimientos tan diferentes, pero ambos tienen algo en comun, su potencia. El la ama, ella lo odia, pero podra el vampiro de pelo cobrizo cambiar eso? podra Bella darse cuenta de quien ama?
1. Un dato importante

CAPÍTULO I : "Un dato importante"

Todavía no puedo entender el ¿por qué? Estoy hablando con Edward Cullen , si hace exactamente una hora y todo el tiempo que lo conozco somos y hemos sido "enemigos mortales" .Sinceramente lo encuentro antipático , un engreído y un orgulloso con un nivel altísimo de Ego , pero esto... no sé , la conversación era y es tan entretenida ...como si alguien controlara mis emociones y sentimientos sobre lo que él estaba conversándome , que era , los antipáticos que son los profesores en este instituto, pero , por mi parte lo encontraba totalmente incierto , por que los profesores lo único que quieren es nuestro bienestar y mejorar nuestra enseñanza , pero algo hacía que la conversación me pareciera entretenida y también me sentía bastante curiosa de esperar que esas palabras salieran de su "estúpida" boca perfecta..

Volví a tomar el control de mis sentimientos y emociones para preguntarle a Edward ; interrumpiéndolo:

¿Qué pretendes Edward? –

-¿Llevarte a casa? –susurra Edward como queriendo que nadie se enterase.

-Lo siento, Jacob me vendrá a buscar, y... ¿De cuando con tan buenas intensiones?

-¿Lo quieres mucho? –Dijo Edward colocando la cara sombría nunca vista en la historia.

-¿Por qué te tendría que decir eso a ti? , tampoco no sé como he conversado contigo, y tú no intentes hacerte el simpático...

Me interrumpió una gran inquietud, como una ansiedad y ganas de moverme de allá para acá, de allá para acá y me doy cuenta que Edward se para del asiento bruscamente y se dirige al puesto en el cual estaba sentado Jasper y Alice, golpeándole la mesa a Jasper sumamente fuerte para que el ruido te durara en toda la sala. Y le dice:

-¡Jasper detente! , ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

-Bueno...lo...lo siento –le responde Jasper a Edward con el rostro sereno.

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre se salida, ordené mis cosas y salí de la sala fugazmente evitando las preguntas del orgulloso de Edward, pero creo que el fue más rápido que yo, porque cuando crucé la puerta el estaba ya apoyado encima de ella , esperándome.

-¿No me vas a responder? – me susurró Edward al oído, produciendo que su suave aliento recorriera mi espalda completa, causando un gran escalofríos.

-Edward, ya te dije mi respuesta...-

-No, no me la haz dicho-

-Sí, si lo he hecho.

-No Bella, no me haz respondido

-¿Quién te ha dado la confianza para decirme Bella? , ¿No te basta con molestar delante de todo el curso a mi padre?-

-Bella, seamos amigos...-ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos caminado hacia la salida, como si el tiempo se me pasara volando...

y luego una fuerte fuerza apreta mi muñeca libre , me da una vuela completa y me dice:

-¿Algún problema Bella?

-¡¡JAKE!! –le digo yo, acomodándome en sus brazos y besando sus carnosos y deseables labios .Edward se queda ahí, como estatua, plasmado.

-Adiós Bella-me dice Edward

-Adiós Edward, le respondí yo por cortesía solamente.

-¿Qué te preguntaba ese engreído? –pregunta Jake.

-¡Nada de importancia!-le digo yo

-Tan solo logré escuchar que te decía: ¡No me haz respondido mi pregunta! , Bella, si te fastidia, me avisas, para defenderte.

-¡Si mi hombre lobo! – le digo yo, muerta de vergüenza.

-Bella ¡! , ¡Se más discreta! – Balbuceó Jacob

-¡Jake! , ¿Quién lo creería?

-Tú me haz creído...

-Eso es por que te quiero –le dije yo, con vergüenza doble.

-¿Te quiero? –preguntó Jacob, repitiendo las palabras que yo dije, interrogándome.

-¡Hay Jake! –refunfuñé yo, pegándole despacio sobre su pecho.

-¡Isabella Swan, dilo!-ordenó Jacob.

-¡Te amo!-

Y pronto besa mis labios, masajeando y aplicando presión sobre mi nuca, una dulce sensación recorre mis mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-me preguntó Jacob.

-¿Vamos a La Push?

-Bella, Charlie está con Billy viendo el partido.

-¡No hay problema! , ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo ni a escondidas!

El resto de la tarde me la pasé en La Push y Jacob y Charlie vinimos de vuelta y esperó en mi habitación hasta quedarme dormida .Creo que por que a Charlie le cae bien Jacob lo dejó entrar en mi habitación, pero obviamente el estaba de pie en la que soñé una pesadilla… sí, si soñé con Edward Cullen; era una me hacía problema soñar con Jasper ni Alice , por que son lo bastante simpáticos como para enfadarme por tan solo soñar con ellos , si no que era la arrogante presencia de Edward . Pero no estaba Edward solo, estaba también Jacob, pero lo que estaban haciendo no era discutir como personas civilizadas, sino, que se estaban enfrentando, no a golpes, si no como dos grandes salvajes, cada uno intentando avasallar a su presa, que en este caso era entre Edward y Jacob. Me desperté completamente excitada y exaltada por que la idea de que a Jacob le hicieran daño me safaba el alma, pero también; con lo mal que me cae Edward, igual me daba una sensación rara, como si tampoco quisiera que le hicieran daño… no, no lo quería…entonces al tocar y sentir aquel sentimiento un hormigueo recorre mi estómago. Me levanto de la cama de un salto, completamente preocupada por el peligro y la alta proximidad de mis pensamientos, me visto rápidamente; no eligiendo mi ropa; es decir, colocándome lo primero que encontrase en mi cajón, Bajo para tomar desayuno. Al parecer Charlie ya se había ido, pues la camioneta patrulla no se encontraba al lado de mi camioneta, que era donde solía estar.

Tomé mi casaca , me subí al auto , con mis cosas obviamente.

En la clase de Biología había ocurrido lo que tanto tiempo evitaba. El profesor Thomson nos sentó juntos a Edward y yo –"juntos"… el profesor Thomson repitió eso, esa palabra , me vino una emoción y un desagrado a la vez…

-Hola…-murmuró Edward acomodando sus cosas en el banco.-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Te tendría que responder? –Le dije yo

-Bella…

-Creo que te dije que no me digieras Bella, que no te he dado la confianza…

-Bella… ¡Tan solo olvídalo!

-Edward…si empezara a molestar a tu papá… em… por que… "No deberían haber [mounstros] asesinando a gente si el jefe de policías no fuera bueno… ¡y justo el jefe de policías es tu padre! …. ¿Qué harías?

-Bella… ya te dije…

-¿Y qué con esa vez que …- em interrumpió moviéndose a menos de 2cm de mi cara… -me quede plasmada- y él sonrió con esa risita suya…-me aparté de él de modo notorio… y se rió más… en realidad ese olor suyo… me encantó…-¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? … ¡uf¡ la mente se va a extremos indebidos… en realidad no es la mente en sí sino que mí mente … tenía esa extraña sensación de que dominaban mis sentimientos , pero a la vez también yo los sentía … pero esta sensación extraña de control ajeno en sentimientos , eran ciertos…. Pero en control… nosé, como que me controlan…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-murmuró Edward, interrumpiendo mi inundación de sentimientos.

-Estoy sentada a tu lado; estoy mal.-reí entre dientes…

-Bella, ¿Me darías una oportunidad de enmendar mi pasado "egoísta", que claro, según tú?

Uf ¡cuando Edward se ponía así , sentía que le odiaba…¡No lo soporto!, ¡si que es orgulloso él!Jasper y Alice se acaban de reírse exageradamente, haciéndole gestos a Edward en un cierto leguaje de "Hermandad", que por supuesto, para mí es inexplicable.

-¿Escuchaste lo que ha dicho el Profesor Thomson? –Me preguntó Edward-

-Eh…sí, claro…-mentía , obviamente estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención al profesor Thomson, pero no quería mostrarme menor a él ni desatenta , por que quizás Edward me molestaría por todo el año , como el año pasado… prefiero no recordarlo…

-¡Bella! , ¿Bella? , ¿Te encuentras bien?-dice Edward con voz preocupada.- ¿Bella? , ¿Podrías responder?, ¿Bella?-me quedé en silencio contemplando el cambio brusco de sus ojos amarillos oscuros o más bien dorados o amarillo eléctrico.

-¡BELLA RESPONDE!-grita él, produciendo que todos nos quedaran mirando con ojos curiosos.

-Lo haz hecho de nuevo… ¿Me preguntabas por qué me caes mal?-Tomando mis cosas , justo al tocar la campana, salgo de la sala , pero llevaba en mi mente que se me olvidaba la carpeta de "técnicas manuales" pero no quería arruinar una salida dramática y de hecho , era la única salida dramática que me había salido bien , y cuando digo eso es por que lo es , por que en las anteriores me caía del camino de mi puesto a la puerta , es decir , o en resumen , no llegaba salva a la puerta , ¿Qué hacer con la carpeta?-me cuestioné , creo que iba a esperar que Edward se fuera con sus hermanos , y apenas lo hiciera , vendría a hurtadillas a la sala a sacar mi carpeta. Era un plan perfecto .Se que Jacob me esperará…, entenderá, nosé como, pero me DEBE esperar.

Lo primero que hice después de mi salida de la sala de clases Dramática fue esconderme detrás de un contenedor de Basura gigante, por que me doy cuenta, que cuando por el mismo pasillo , iban pasando Edward , Alice y Jasper , y en "una" de esas escucho decir a Edward:

-La huelo cerca, pero no logro localizarla.

-Huele como cualquier humano Edward-dice Jasper.

-No, no huele como cualquier humano…, es excepcional…-hasta que no logro escuchar nada más de la continuación de la frase, por que ya se había alejado, de todas maneras, hubiera deseado ser un perro, aunque lo parecía, detrás del basurero tirada.

Salí del colegio al paso más veloz que tenía olvidándome por completo de la carpeta, aunque en realidad no olvidándome, por que no lo recalcaría, pero sí, sacándola de mis pensamientos, cuando por atrás alguien corre a abrazarme y me dice:

-eh, eh, eh, eh, eh… ¿Para Dónde se supone que iba usted?-reconocía la voz de Jacob

-¡Jake!-grité yo

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el, pero exactamente en el preciso momento en el que iba yo a contestar, besa mis labios, como aproximadamente 15 segundos, ¡Si que era ese un beso apasionado!

Luego fuimos a casa y Sam (miembro memorable de la pandilla de los licántropos) llamó a ésta preguntando por Jacob y exigiéndome que le digiera que se fuera de inmediato a La Push , por que había Reunión del Consejo Licántropo , por lo que no duró mucho tiempo la compañía en la casa de Charlie.

Lo que me pareció mas inesperado fue El sonido del teléfono, bueno, no el sonidito en sí , sino que llamaran.

-¿Alo?-dije yo

-¿Bella?-definitivamente era la voz de mi enemigo mortal, Edward.

-¿Para que llamas Edward?-le pregunté descriptivamente

-Para lo del trabajo de Biología, no pienses que era para saber como estabas

-No lo hubiera esperado de ti-le dije

-Bueno, en fin , paso a buscarte en menos de 5 minutos , adiós.-Y se sintió el sonidito típico cuando alguien cuelga y tu quedas con el auricular en el oído.

¿Qué había que hacer en biología?. Recién había recordado que le dije que si había entendido, para hacerme la inteligente, pero en realidad no había entendido ni escuchado ninguna de las palabras salientes del profesor Thomson… Cuando colgué el teléfono y me dirigía hacia el baño escucho dos bocinados y yo, mirando por la ventana pude observar el detestable y perfecto Volvo Gris. Ni siquiera perdí el tiempo en ir al baño y salí a encontrarme con Edward. El me abrió la puerta de manera que entré en el auto co-piloto, me saludó y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Qué?-le dije yo

-No nada…es…que

-¿Es que qué? , ¡Responde Edward!-entonces quise e intenté bajarme del auto, pero él había puesto seguro automático, por que seguramente, sabría cuales serían mis reacciones impulsivas.

-Es que…apestas…-dijo él. –Debe ser porque no me cepillé los dientes, ni me eché colonia-pensé yo en mi fuero interno…-Lo siento –Le dije yo, con un tono ciertamente arrepentido.

-No Bella, no tienes porqué disculparte, no eres tú…

-¿He?-dije yo, media aturdida , por que no se me pasaba por la mente que "el chico perfecto Cullen" no se duchara ni se higienizara , no me lo imaginaba cochino , de hecho , me lo imaginaba "intachable"-

-Es Jacob-dijo el con rostro tenso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? – dije yo, doblemente aturdida

-Ya , no te preocupes , ¡Tan solo olvídalo!

No me había percatado de que el auto estaba parado alado de su casa, bueno , yo suponía que lo era , el se bajó del Volvo y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente , a tal punto que estuve a punto de preguntarle si su intención era demostrarle a su familia que el era amoroso , pero me callé , por qué es de mala educación insultar o atacar a alguien en su territorio , según me había enseñado Jacob.

Entré, saludé cortésmente a Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie. Como siempre, todos ellos con su aspecto perfecto. En vez de ir a hacer un trabajo a la casa Edward, parecía que estuviera entrando a camarines de artistas y modelos muy famosos.

La tarde de trabajo y estudio se me pasó más rápido de lo esperado. El trabajo trataba de hacer la molécula de H2O, con pelotitas de plumavit y explicar como o que experimento haríamos para separar el Hidrógeno en Oxígeno.

Asumo que si me asombraba Edward, era que era muy listo. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el dijo que el trabajo experimental que debíamos hacer para separar el H y el O era la "Electrólisis del H2O".Vi como las miradas feas hacia mí se intercambiaban entre Rosalie y Emmet , los únicos de la familia Cullen con los cuales no he tenido momento de conversar- Se hizo tarde y el tiempo pasó velozmente.

-Bella, ¿Cómo prefieres el jugo?, ¿En polvo o Néctar?-dijo Alice.

-Em…¡En polvo Alice!

-Me las ingeniaré para hacerlo…-Gritó desde la cocina Alice

-Bella. ¿Me disculpas?, es que debo preguntarle algo a Carlisle-me preguntó Edward cortésmente.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Me dirigí hacia la cocina y Alice todavía no lograba hacer el jugo , y yo sorprendida , dándome así cuenta que su fuerte era tan solo la moda y las compras , y no la cocina.

-¿Todavía no lo haz hecho?-Pregunté yo…-¡Déjame ayudarte!... -haciendo yo el jugo en polvo.

-Bueno, aceptaré tu oferta…es que esto es todo tan nuevo para mí , porque …entonces Jasper lo interrumpió notoriamente-por que acostumbramos a tomar jugo Néctar...-mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Alice.

-Lo siento Jasper…-dice Alce

.¿Por qué sería?-pregunté yo , completamente metida en lo indebido respecto a mí , pero me moría de curiosidad por poder descifrar aquellos estos y miradas en ese lenguaje de "hermandad"

-Alice dice que siente mucho no saber hacer jugos en polvo-respondió Jasper, nervioso e impulsivo.

-No, no te preocupes Alice, yo luego te enseño-mientras bebía un refrescante jugo de naranja hecho por mí.

-Bella…-aparece Edward por la cocina-creo que ya se te ha hecho tarde, ¿Te apetece que te vaya a dejar?-

-¿Pero Bella no se va a quedar a desayunar?-preguntó Alice

-¿Qué?-repetí yo confusa.

-No…eh…Alice se refería a si no te ibas a quedar a tomar once…-otra fulminación de miradas, pero esta ves los tres se las intercambiaban.

-No, gracias por tu amabilidad, pero tengo a un padre a quién alimentar-dije yo- y ustedes a los suyos.

-A nosotros no, por que nuestros padres beben s…-bebe un jarabe para controlar la ansiedad de comer, por eso el a veces toma once y a veces no, o sea , me refiero a Charlie-interrumpe nuevamente Jasper nerviosísimo a Alice.

-Pero si Carlisle no…-dice Alice que fue interrumpida por Edward

-Ya, será mejor que vaya a dejar a bella…-Gruñó Edward.

Bueno, me despedí de la amable familia; a excepción de Rosalie, Emmet y Edward (me caían pésimo), y luego de despedirme Edward ya me tenía devuelta en casa.

-Recuerda que falta la 2da parte del trabajo –Murmuró Edward dentro del auto.

-Sí Edward, gracias por todo .Creo que ya no me caes mal-sonreí yo

-Gracias a ti, por entenderme-Dijo Edward.

Y como despedida me besó la el momento pasivo duró hasta ahí , cuando entrando a casa , estaba Jacob esperándome sentado en el sillón .Se me había olvidado que Charlie hoy tenía turno Día y Noche.

-¡Hola Jake! –dije yo

-¿Dónde haz estado?-preguntó enfadado

-En la casa de Los Cullen , haciendo el trabajo de Biología con Edward.. El Profesor Thomson nos sentó juntos, por eso.

-M…-respondió Jacob, pero silencio abundó por 20 minutos .No me atreví a romperlo ni a decirle nada.

-¿Bella?-interrumpió el silencio

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?-pregunté yo

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te conté la verdad?-

-¿Tu verdad?-pregunté yo

-Si, mi verdad

-A, claro que lo recuerdo-contesté yo

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los "hombres Fríos"

-¿Los vampiros? , sí eso creo-

-Por eso necesito que alejes de los Cullen-

-¿Qué tienen que ver con esto?-pregunté yo , aturdida , ansiosa de las respuestas.

-Ellos lo son-dijo Jacob con voz temblorosa.

Lo único que abundó en mi fue el pánico.Sí, el miedo también se alojaban en mi alma. Pensar que yo había compartido con cualquier momento podrían chupar mi sangre…entonces mi corazón se aceleró, yo prometo que casi me desmayé, casi cerré los ojos en señal de náuseas y adormecimiento de mi cuerpo, mente y alma.

-Pero ellos son vegetarianos, según el tratado que hicieron con mis antepasados no pueden beber sangre en nuestro territorio-dijo Jake, intentando calmar mis notorias corazonadas.

-¡Que alivio!-dije yo sarcásticamente- .Yo ya estaba pensando en como disimular los collares y cosas con ajo en mi cuerpo, y como olvidar las cruces-Chisté a Jacob.

-Sí , pero Bella, a pesar de todo , ellos se pueden tentar…, que rechacen la sangre humana por un tratado no quiere decir que no la hecho si ellos rompen el tratado de beber sangre humana en Forks y si ellos se pasan a nuestros territorios ellos tendrán que abandonar el pueblo.

-¿Cuál es tu territorio?-pregunté yo, muy atemorizada.

-Desde los bosques del este hasta La Push.

-Pero debo hacer trabajos con él en Biología, nos sentaron juntos.

-OK, está bien hacer esas obligaciones, pero intenta que no se pase de la línea. Y tú no te pases del límite. Si quieres ser su amiga te expones a un gran peligro. No existe posibilidad de que sean peligrosos, pero, por eso se les permite ir al instituto, pero recuerda lo que yo te digo: No pueden ni deben beber sangre humana, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo deseen.

-Bueno Jacob, si eso es lo que quieres-dije yo.

-Ya mi "amorcito" venga a estirarse alado mío en el sofá ¿ya?-dijo Jacob como un niño mimado.

-Bueno "niñito consentido"-dije yo.

Recuerdo que Jacob y yo nos estuvimos besando y que yo cerré mis ojos y no supe más esa noche no soñé , no tuve ni pesadillas ni sueños lindos.


	2. La pieza del rompecabezas

CAPÍTULO 2 : "LA PIEZA DEL ROMPECABEZAS"

Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama, y que yo sepa, la cama no tenía nada que ver con el silló estaba Jake ni Charlie. Milagrosamente me despertó un fuerte rayo de sol que traspasaba las gruesas cortinas de mi ventana. Recordé la conversación de Jake anoche: "No pueden ni deben beber sangre humana, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo deseen" .Al acordarme, un brusco escalofrío rondaba por todo mi cuerpo colocando mi piel de gallina. Decidí hacer las cosas para ir al Instituto lo más rápido posible, para no dejar que el miedo, el pánico y el perseguimiento reinaran en mi mente y alma.

El gran problema era que hoy me tocaban 4 horas de Biología, es decir, cuatro horas con un vampiro a mi 5 vampiros. Me refería a Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Edward. Pero no creía 100% en lo que me dijo Jake, pero aún así sentía miedo.

Edward me explicaba una y otra vez lo que debía decir en el trabajo experimental de Biología y en la clase , y el profesor Thomson lo único que hacía era venir a nuestro puesto a felicitarnos , por el buen trabajo que estábamos haciendo , lo peor era que se le había quedado la molécula de agua en su casa (en la casa de Edward) , lo que producía 3 efectos:

-No poder presentar el trabajo hoy mismo, teniendo que, obligatoriamente juntarnos de nuevo para terminarlo y presentarlo en la próxima clase.

-Tener que ir de nuevo a su cas, que en teoría se encontraban 7 vampiros sedientos quizás, según Jacob. De por sí arriesgaría mi vida yendo para su casa, pero no se me ocurre que plan inventar para justificar el ¿Por qué? No puedo ir a su casa, ya que la nota era coeficiente 2, o sea, si me sacaba o me ponían un 4.0 en el trabajo, eran dos cuatro al libro, es decir, 4.0-4.0, lo cuela bajaría aún mas mi promedio.

-Tener que disgustar a Jacob, que por nada del mundo quería que se enfadara a medias con migo, por que el llena en mí ese espacio vacío tan hiriente que se produce cuando estoy sin él.

-Entonces hoy, después del colegio te pasas a mi casa, y obviamente te llevo en mi auto- sonrió entre dientes Edward.

-Tengo que telefonear a Charlie para avisarle .murmuré yo , intentando que no se notara el temblor en mi voz por el nerviosismo.

-No, no te preocupes Carlisle lo hará por ti –dijo Edward .Entonces una idea loca pasó por mi mente… ¿Qué pasa si no querían dejar evidencia de donde estaba? , quizás cada uno de los miembros de la familia bebería cierta cantidad de mi sangre? … aunque pensándolo bien, alo mejor ayer no se les dio la oportunidad para atacarme… alo mejor nisiquera son vampiros, y tan solo son ideas erróneas de Jacob.

Pensé en cambiarme de puesto por un rato, para cuchichear disimuladamente, por que si seguía alado de Edward el iba a notar lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

Entonces el acto más alocado fue sentarme alado de Mike Newton , que también era mi amigo , a pesar de haberme declarado su amor el año anterior , pero era el único puesto por el momento desocupado. Entonces Edward estaba mirando y escuchando toda la conversación por que puso una silla alado del banco en el que me senté , quedando a mi lado derecho , y para mejor , yo almedio.-Genial- .Tampoco entendía porqué Edward miraba a Mike y se reía solo.

-¿Qué pasa? , ¿Tengo algo en la cara? , ¡Díganme! , ¿Qué tengo?-dijo Mike preocupado mientras Edward más se reía , entonces me rodeó con el brazo provocando la desfiguración total de la cara de Mike , mientras Edward seguía con el ataque de Edward se acercaba más a mí , provocando mi incomodidad y perseguimiento total por mi parte , intentando agachar mi cuello , sólo por si acaso.

-Eh , chaval , para de ahogar a Bella-dijo Mike apretando los dientes.

-¿Te molesta? – preguntó Edward riéndose contagiosamente.

-¿Bella te molesta?-preguntó Mike.

-No, Jacob me apreta más aún-provocando que el ataque de risa en Edward terminara y desfigurándoseles a los dos sus se tensó más que Mike. Eso que dije fue intencional para Mike y vi como Alice y Jasper sufrían un ataque de risa aún mayor que el de Edward. Aice y Jasper se colocaron de pie y vinieron hacia Edward, entonces Jasper le dijo:

-buen intento-aún con risotadas exageradas –A la próxima que vaguees pensamientos, intenta no salir TÚ perjudicado-Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza desenterrando el recuerdo de una película que fui a ver al cine con Reneé, que era de vampiros "chupasangres" que leían mentes, entonces, ese miedo indominable volvió a apoderarse de mí.Entonces con cuidado y a la vez con rapidez me fui a mi banco original, mientras repetía para mis interiores y exteriores murmullos que decían:

-"No hay prueba alguna, no hay prueba alguna"

Las dos primeras horas de Biología se daban por acabadas con el toque de timbre para el recreo , que aún agradezco a Ángela por estar conmigo , por que quería contarme lo que había pasado con presté mucha atención a la conversación , pero lo único que sé es que terminamos hablando de peinados y de moda.

No podía quedarme así, de brazos cruzados, esperando que la verdad llegara a mí, si no que había decidido yo llegar a cualquier que si no me arriesgo en el intento, moriré de miedo, angustia, y pánico. Tampoco me preguntaba el ¿por qué? Le daba tanta importancia al asunto, si ni siquiera cuando Jake me contó su verdad me preocupé. Ahora que me pregunto el ¿porqué? Saco muchas conclusiones…quizás…Edward me causa atracción…quizás me gusta… ¡No!...entonces deseché esos pensamientos y los dejé pata otro día .Prefería pensar que me preocupa por que me siento con un vampiro, y por que los hay en mi clase.- por anda más- .Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas intentando que algo se me ocurriera, fuera lo que fueran mis intentos tenía que comprobar la verdad.

-¡Ya está!-dije yo justo al toque de campana

Entonces Edward se sienta a mi lado, con los ojos mucho más oscuros que denante, entonces yo , saco una tijera de mi estuche y me pongo "casualmente" a jugar con ella , a abrirla y cerrarla , a abrirla y a cerrarla. Sé que mi intento me dolería, pero debía hacerlo. Entonces viene corriendo Alice advirtiendo algo, pero fuera lo que fuera , ya había sido tarde. Mi sangre corría y corría por la mesa y en cosa de menos de dos segundos se encontraban Edward y Jasper sobre la mesa , intentando atacarme , mientras Alice hacía piruetas y cosas para habían entrado aún mis compañeros , tan solo nos encontrábamos Edward , Alice Jasper y yo. Me fijé en los ojos de Jasper y Edward, entonces, me paré del banco y salí corriendo.

-¡Corre Bella, corre!-Gritaba Alice mientras con los dos brazos apretaba la cabeza de Edward y con el otro brazo la cabeza de Jasper

Mientras corría por el patio del instituto, con la sangre chorreando , lloraba , del miedo y a la vez me daba cuenta del exitazo de mi plan.

Era cierta la teoría de Jacob, era cierta. Al pensar en esto lloraba con más ganas, entonces me detiene Mike y me abraza con toda su fuerza, diciendo:

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella?... no te preocupes, estoy aquí –mientas más me apretaba con los brazos. ¡Que fácil es decirle que los Cullen son vampiros, pero que difícil sería que el me creyera! .O simplemente me trataría de loca , y quizás , el padre de Mike se lo diría a Charlie y él me colocaría en algún tratamiento especial quizás… aparte…era un secreto… que no debía romper… sólo por serle fiel a los Cullen y a Jacob.

-¡Me he cortado con la tijera! –le sollocé a Mike.

-¿Por eso estás llorando? –me preguntó Mike.

-Sí…-mentí, era muy Ovio que yo no lloraría por eso… se notaba que Mike no me conocía muy bien… en realidad que en el año que he estado en Forks nadie me conoce bien…

Entonces Mike me tomó de la mano buena y corriendo me dirigió hacía enfermería , que me curaron la mano delicadamente y al ver cómo mi sangre llenaba un posillo que habían dejado abajo, provocó que me desmayara. Pero en ves de estar adormecida fue como dormir. Tan solo escuchaba voces a mi alrededor y no veía ninguna imagen relacionada con ellas, si no que vi la imagen de un verdadero ángel…era la imagen de Edward.

Cuado abrí los ojos me encontraba en un sillón blanco, recostada con una frazada encima de mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de inmediato que ya no estaba en enfermería. Me puse de pie y empecé a recorrer los pasillos y las demás habitaciones, entonces comencé a bajar las escaleras y reconocí el lugar .Estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

-¡Mira quien se ha despertado!-dice Carlisle .Se encontraba toda la familia sentada en la mesa del comedor .Entonces cuando iba bajando los últimos peldaños, por lo nerviosa que me encontraba se me enredaron los pies y caí de las escaleras. Con el borde de una de ellas me rajé el brazo, entonces todos corrieron a recogerme. Esta vez nadie se tiró en sima mío como víboras detrás de su presa.

-Vamos a mi escritorio –dijo Carlisle tomándome del codo, Edward afirmándome la espalda, Alice del otro codo, Jasper de la mano , Esme de la cintura y Rosalie abriendo las puertas con Emmet.

Carlisle estaba abriendo el botiquín mientras me decía:

-¿Hacen bien el papel de fieras Edward y Jasper?...Ellos cuando te tocaron , solo estaban Carlisle disimulando una sonrisa.

-Hacen bien el papel de vampiros…-respondí yo, mientras se le caía el maletín a Carlisle .

-No Bella, era una broma de mal gusto –dijo tomándome el codo –

-No lo escondan-dije yo-seré humana, pero no estúpida y se más de lo que ustedes creen que yo sé.-

-No Bella, entiende…-respondió Edward mientas yo le interrumpí.

-¡No! , ¡No soy tonta!. Su piel es helada , son muy rápidos, tienen dones que se desarrollan según sus transformaciones , sus ojos son negros cuando tienen sed, beben sangre y los licántropos se llevan mal con ustedes….

-¿Licántropos?-preguntó Emmet, intentando engañarme.

-Hombres lobos…les será imposible convencerme que estoy loca , por que mi novio es un licántropo y ustedes lo saben-grité yo , enojadísima.

Entonces , lo pensé bien y todo tenía tanto que ver… eso explicaba las "excursiones" de los Cullen , la velocidad , que no sepan preparar comida… eso lo explica todo… las piezas del rompecabezas se han unido…

-No intentemos pelear contra ello-dijo Alice-asúmanlo, se ha dado cuenta, lo sabe todo.

-debes prometer…-dijo Esme y yo lo interrumpí diciendo: Sí, no se lo diré a nadie , confíen en mí como yo en ustedes-…mentía …no confiaba mucho en ellos , pero se iban ganando de apoco mi confianza-aparte-seguí-si le cuento a alguien su secreto sería como contar el de Jake… ¡No me miren así!...¡Ustedes no me harían daño!.Son vegetarianos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la impresión de cuánto yo sabía.

-Bella , sabes bastante-murmuró Edward

-A sido mucho por hoy para ti Bella , iré a dejarte a casa de seguiré con el trabajo , tu no te preocupes de nada .No quiero que vayas desgastada al colegio. ¿Bueno?-dijo Edward.

-Bueno –dije yo.


	3. Deciciones

**CAPÍTULO 3: "DECICIONES"**

Edward me dejó en casa de Charlie, me besó la frente y me dijo:

-Gracias Bella, de verdad gracias.-

-No hay de qué-dije yo

-Te quiero mucho –susurró Edward

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa verdadera, nacida.

-¿De verdad no te doy miedo?-preguntó Edward con un tono preocupado. Yo pinos que en ese minuto entube apunto de decirle: -Ridículo, ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo?, si tu en un momento insospechado me chuparás mi sangre" pero me mordía la lengua para que las palabras no salieran de mi boca.

-Claro que eres mi amigo. Los amigos se quieren y no se tienen miedo –chisté, aunque era verdad que estaba tomando cierta ventaja con lo de "los amigos se quieren", ya que tenía mas claro lo que sentía por él.

-Eres única-rió él.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras observaba su hermoso rostro. Me había dado cuenta de sus facciones perfectas pero no de lo hermoso que era. Aún más que Jacob… Edward se acercó más a mi , apunto de besar mis labios mientras el frío aire saliente de su nariz rozaba la mía.

-Edward…-murmuré…-debo entrar con Charlie.-le dije.

-Edward…-seguí murmurando-no debo… estoy con Jacob –entonces su mandíbula se tensó y me dijo:

-Ese estúpido no sabe a quien tiene enfrente-balbuceó- entonces me miró más aún a los ojos y me besó los labios. Sus labios eran fríos y más dulces que el chocolate, como si se hubiera echado brillo labial antes de besarme. Sin duda, nunca había yo besado con tanto amor, con tanto deseo, como si todas esas peleas y discusiones que teníamos las hubiéramos convertido en amor.

-¿Y que hago? –le pregunté confusa.

-Esperemos una semana… tu le dices a Jacob y yo a Tanya.-

-¿Tanya?-pregunté yo.

-Si, es una vampira que me sigue para todos lados y una vez le di un beso , a cambio de que me dejara tranquila , pensando que iba a dejarme , pero el problema es que se comprometió más aún y siempre va a mi casa a verme…-

-¿Te gusta Tanya?-pregunté yo , con tristeza.

-No Bella , desde que tu llegaste a Forks eres la única persona de la que me he enamorado. Al principio, te odiaba por despertar en mí mi lado humano , llenándome de emociones y sentimientos , entonces tapé el amor con odio, por eso al principio te trataba mal , pero después me di cuenta que no debía seguir engañándome , que no debía tratarte mal. Pero con migo sufres un gran peligro Bella…-respondió Edward

-A mi me pasa algo principio, me parecía que yo no era de tu agrado, por tus indiferencias y desprecios que me hacías . Entonces empecé a "tenerte mala" y cada movimiento tuyo me caías mal. Me hice novia de Jacob para pagarle todo este tiempo que he estado con él, y a parte, me gusta bastante. Pero hoy me di cuenta que me gusta solo como amigo y que es malo seguir intentando enterrar un fuerte sentimiento .Y ahora lo dejaré salir-dije yo , mientras Edward me tenía en su pecho , acurrucada como a una niña.

Me levanté, salí del auto y le dije:

-Adiós amigo, te quiero.

-Conseguiré que nos podamos querer más que eso-dijo Edward dedicándome una de sus sonrisitas perfectas.

Eran ya las doce de la noche .Edward y yo estábamos a las 8 afuera de mi casa y ya son las é a casa preocupada, por que podría encontrar a Jake adentro como de costumbre.Y él con sus súper oídos kilometrajes hubiera escuchado toda la conversación. Se encontraba Charlie de pie, alado del sofá.

-Buenas noches Señorita ¿Se podría saber dónde ha estado?-preguntó Charlie, con cara de pocos amigos y con un enojo potente.

-Carlisle ya te avisó que estaba en casa de Los Cullen-dije yo , confiando en la promesa de Edward.

-Sí, si no tengo problema con eso, pero ¿Se puede saber que tanto hacían?

Para mi , sería súper fácil decirle : Eh , papá , sabes …Edward y los Cullen son vampiros , entonces estaba en el colegio , y para probar que lo eran me corté con una tijera intencionalmente , entonces Jasper y Edward se tiraron sobre mí sedientos. Entonces Carlisle me retiró del colegio y me llevó a su casa y mientras dormía Carlisle se quedó conmigo, mientras los demás iban de caza. ¡Que genial mi día no?-entonces Charlie se estaba cansando de mi silencio y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué hacían?

-El trabajo de Biología.-respondí con astucia, aparte ¿Qué otra cosa hubiéramos estado haciendo?

-Jacob ha llamado diciendo que fue a buscarte al instituto y que tu no haz estado como de costumbre en la salida. El pobre estaba completamente preocupado, a si que le dije que estabas en casa de los Cullen. Pareciera que los Black no se llevan muy bien con los Cullen , por que Jacob se enfadó muchísimo cuando le dije.

-Papá, respecto a lo de la salida me he ido en auto a casa de los Cullen corriendo , porque resulta que el trabajo era larguísimo y he llegado tarde porque me han dado once y me he quedado haciendo sobremesa-dije casi llorando o intenté colocar un tono de perdón.

-OK Bella, bueno, pero no te coloques triste , espero no haber herido tus sentimientos .Pero a la próxima vez , con eso de los permisos debes TÚ llamar , ¿Bueno Isabella? –dijo Charlie con la voz más bondadosa.

-¡Claro papá!-Entonces corría a abrazarlo. Creo que le notó que disimulaba un abrazo, por que desde pequeña no he sido muy "hija de papá". Aparte ¿Cómo yo podía estar triste con la gran hazaña de este día?. Había desenterrado un sentimiento en el cual antes me daba pánico pensar, pero ahora no. Sabía que le amaba y no tenía que esconderlo nunca jamás ¡Lo mejor es que el corresponde a mi amor!. No se como el llegó a enamorarse de alguien tan horrible como yo, por que era injusto ir alado de alguien similar a una estrella de cine y yo, que tan solo parecía una fans de éste.

No me siento mal por Jacob , por que en realidad prefiero decirle en vez de seguir con esta farsa del amor.

También me di cuenta que cada vez que él me besaba mis carnosos labios me ponía roja , pero no era por que mi amor le respondía reaccionado mi cuerpo , si no que lo quiero solo como amigo, entonces sería como darle un beso en la boca a un familiar , era absolutamente obvio que me daría vergüenza , por que la familia forma parte de uno. Pasa lo mismo con la amistad.

Al otro día , en el colegio todos me preguntaban que me ocurría , lo cual me hacía sentir que yo era el centro de atención.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Mike con voz preocupada, como queriendo asemejar mi imagen de ayer llorando a la de hoy sonriente-

-Si Mike, gracias por tu preocupación.-y decidí regalarle una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu felicidad?-me preguntó Jess, con los ojos curiosos que ponía-¡Sí, cuenta, cuenta!-dijeron todos los de mi mesa de almuerzo a coro.

-Eh…nada…tan solo me he dado cuenta de los buenos amigos que Tego…estos buenos amigos que están sentados junto a mí en la mesa…en ésta mesa-me eché la mentira del milenio…obviamente no les podía contar, por que me imagino como serían los chismes, sobre todo por Jessica.

-¡OH! , ¡Que linda eres Bella!-exclamó la mayoría

-Bella…Edward Cullen te está mirando con cara amistosa…-me susurró Jess al oído, que obviamente, Mike escuchó y le miró con una cara de "Indiferencia Total". Me volteo para mira y esta vez no disimuladamente como en otras ocasiones, como cuando fingía que la cuchara se me caía a mis espaldas, etc. y Edward me guiña el ojo .Y le respondo con otro guiñado de ojos. Entonces, se paró de su asiento y se agachó junto a mi silla y me murmuró al oído:

-Bella, comes algo de tu almuerzo o te doy yo de cucharas en la boca delante de todos.-y echó esas risotadas pícaras que tanto me derretían…

-prefiero comer sola…-le dije-

-Bella, hoy mismo arreglamos todo esto, pues no aguanto ni un minuto más el no poder estar junto a ti.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté yo con la cara más estúpida de aturdimiento.

-Que hot viene Tanya a buscarme y Jacob a ti…

-Hoy seré libre-reí yo.

-Hoy lo seremos…-coqueteó él… acariciándome la mejilla –"Te amo" –dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas el escuché. Entonces se paró y fue a su mesa de almuerzo, donde se encontraba con el resto de sus hermanos y Alice me sonreí apunto de suspirar pero todo sería muy notorio.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me preguntó Mike, enfadado, con un cierto tono de control en su voz.

-Nada, tan solo Edward y yo estamos siendo amigos, nada más que eso , creo que ya no lo odio.-murmuré yo.

El resto de las horas se me pasaron rápido y cuando tocaron el timbre de salida me puse sumamente nerviosa .Me temblaban las manos de la emoción y un poco de pena, por era lo correcto.

Cuando iba saliendo del colegio, veo como Tanya se tira en los brazos de Edward y le besa sus labios…

Hasta ahí duró mi felicidad ¿Como pude creer que Edward me quería?.Entonces me quede ahí, en la calle, perpleja, plasmada, y dura como piedra .Jacob también observaba aquello desde el otro lado de la calle, recién estacionado su moto.

Veo que Tanya me enmarca una ceja y sigue besándolo, cuando Edward le apreta con fuerza los brazos y notoriamente le grita en la cara: ¡DETENTE!...ante esas palabras, el color volvió a mi rostro, llenándolo de felicidad. Ante esas palabras estuve apunto de gritar: ¡ASÍ SE HACE EDWARD! , ¡DETÉN A ESA PERRA!...pero me contuve y me concentré en cruzar la calle y hacer lo mío…

Jacob me esperaba con media sonrisa, no completa, pero lo intentaba.

-¡Bella!-murmuró-

-Hola Jake…-digo yo, colocándome más nerviosa de lo previsto, por que aparte, era ayer habló de una semana, no de un día.

-Tengo algo que decirte y muy serio-dijo él con un tono bastante peligroso.

-¿Si?-digo yo… ¡que respuesta más estúpida de mi parte! , en vez de contestarle un yo igual…. Le contesto un sí ¡uf!

-Bella-comenzó el-he pensado bastante en este tema , y he tomado en cuenta tu protección , he decidido darte un propuesta , por que de otra manera tu no entiendes… yo ya te expliqué lo peligrosos que son los Cullen-repitió esa palabra aún más bajo, sabiendo que se encontraban ellos en algún lugar de alrededor-para tu vida… entonces he tenido que llegar a este punto tan drástico-dijo , tragando saliva , como si este punto fuera lago muy drástico a decir- te daré a elegir… tienes el derecho …si tu quieres seguir con tu amistad con la familia Cullen , involucrando a cualquiera de sus integrantes , tendrás que olvidarte de mí, o talvez , dejar de hablarme, pero no podrás tener el equilibrio por las dos familias .O son los Black o los Cullen.-esta vez dijo esto fuertemente , por lo que estoy segura de que todos los de alrededor escucharon , por que muchos ojos curiosos nos observaban-debes elegir Bella, elige.

-Jacob…de eso mismo quería hablarte…lo de nosotros…solo es una amistad… eso de ser novios no va para los dos…alo mejor tu sientes más de lo que yo siento por ti… y yo sólo te quiero como un amigo-le dije, y sin querer, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-¡Bella! , ¡NO! , ¡NO TE CONFUNDAS! , ¡ESOS CHUPASANGRES TE HAN CONFUNDIO! , ¡EDWARD TE HA ENGATUSADO! , ¡NO BELLA! , ¡YO TE AMO! …entonces Jacob rompió a llorar .Su llanto rompió mi en mi alma…pero debía decírselo… no por compasión debía seguir engañándome… entonces abrí mi corazón y encontré la respuesta necesaria.

-Jacob, tu lo haz dicho, tu me amas, pero yo no… y me acabo de dar cuenta, entonces, ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿Qué te sea honesta o que te mintiera?-y Jacob empezó a temblar…se iba a transformar…pero creo que después de todo el daño que le he hecho no quería hacerme daño, por que en el momento en el cual se iba a transformar salió corriendo…

No reaccioné de otra manera a que colocarme a llorar a mares, entonces me tiré en el piso y coloqué mi cabeza entre mis piernas .Miré por un orifico a Edward y Tanya, y vi como Tanya obligaba a Edward a abrazarla, y como colocaba en su cara una humillación hacia mí, pero esta humillación se convirtió para ella, porque Edward tiró lejos a la perra de Tanya, también tirándola al piso y gritándole: ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO! Edward corrió hasta mí, y él, también tirándose en el piso, colocándose como almohadón para mi, mientra me acariciaba la cabeza y me revolvía el pelo.

Miles de ojos curiosos miraban como si esto fuera un verdadero espectáculo preparado para ellos…entonces creo que me dormí o me desmayé , por que no supe nada más .Me dormí en los brazos de la persona que llenó mi vida. Mi .

Creo que me di cuenta todo lo que había hecho Jacob por mi… ¿Cómo yo podía ser tan insensible?. Soy una estúpida…debí haberlo hecho de otra manera… Ahora veía la gravedad de esto, Quizás que estaría haciendo Jacob para evitar una posible transformación… Pero sentía que Edward me abrazaba…mi Edward…a la persona que tanto he querido en este último tiempo y nunca lo había asumido.

Pero esto ya se acabó…

No esta vez…

Parece que tenía una especie de vicio por las criaturas mitológicas o algo así. Creo que ahora estoy durmiendo, esa es una reacción de mi cuerpo al cansancio de algo, puede ser desde el cansancio físico o psicológico. Pero el de seguir pensando es algo de mi mente. Había perdido a un amigo…ese que intentó ocupar por mucho tiempo el vacío de mi vida… ese que me guiaba y cuidaba en las aventuras…ese que confiaba plenamente en mi…pero ahora, no hay cupo en mi corazón .Jacob llena cierta parte de él. Pero Edward lo llena se como pude enamorarme tan rápido, pero este sentimiento era de mucho antes…creo que desde que llegué a Forks. Pero lo había intentado esconder… con odio…con malos gustos y palabras…pero ya no más…ya no más fingir. La manera en que terminaron las cosas con Jacob no me gustaron .Ésas dolí ya encontraré la forma de arreglármelas con éí a un amigo y he ganado a la única persona a la cual yo he amado de verdad. ¡Y QUE VENGA LA PERRA DE TANYA!. Se que ella es mas hermosa que yo , pero no tengo porqué dudar de Edward. No ahora…Este sentimiento crece cada vez más…a medida que lo desenterre va a costar mucho volver a enterrarlo si algo no me preocuparé .Ahora a vivir el presente. A vivirlo… a vivirlo con Edward…

-Entonces ahí si me quedé completamente dormida… (sin pensamientos deambulando por mi cabeza).


	4. Consecuencias

CAPÍTULO 4: "Consecuencias"

Abrí los ojos en mi pieza, acostada en mi cama y lo más extraño que estaba CON PIJAMA, ¿Edward o Charlie me abrían cambiado?-me avergüenza pensar en aquello.

No tenía más que pensar ni hacer, a excepción de ir al instituto a dar la cara por el show de ayer, pero se encontraba Edward .Junto a él aceptaría cualquier humillación o cualquier rigor.

En la medida que me comía el Cereal con leche sentí la bocina de un auto. Este no era cualquier auto…era el volvo gris…estaba completamente excitada cuando lo vi, lo vi…dentro del auto. Me apresuré, saqué y busqué mis cosas, me eché colonia-para que no digiera que apestaba- y entré en su auto. Se me tiró encima besando mis labios. Sentí un leve calor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sus fríos labios masajeaban los míos mientras sus manos sujetaban mis mejillas, encarcelando mi cara, pero tampoco quería que la liberara. Yo presionaba con mi cabeza sus labios y mis manos estaban apoyadas en el asiento del auto haciendo fuerzas para poder mi propio cuerpo, para poder impulsarme. Mi cara empezó a helarse y mis brazos débiles empezaron a temblar por la fuerza que ocupaba para impulsarme, entonces él se detuvo. Ese sí era un beso apasionado.

-¿ESTÁS MEJOR?- me preguntó Edward, sonriéndome.

-sí , pero ¿te digo algo?-le pregunté yo

-sí , dime Bella. Quiero sobretodo saber lo que pasa por tu mente-dijo clavando su mirada en mis ojos.

-me siento mal…

-¿te sientes mal conmigo?-me interrumpió, cambiando su aspecto inmediatamente, este era un aspecto preocupado, y con mucha pena en sus ojos, como si mis gestos y palabras se disolvieran instantáneamente en su aspecto facial.

-No , no es eso…-murmuré acariciando sus mejillas-es porque Jacob…eh… no me gustó como terminamos…-inmediatamente , dije su nombre y se volvió a enterrar aquella punzada en mi corazón, acordándome cuando Jacob empezó a temblar y salió corriendo.

-Bella… ya no se puede hacer nada… si de verdad él te considera como amiga, él mismo volverá…-murmuró Edward en mi cuello… que me dieron ganas de tirarme encima de él y comerle a besos, pero me contuve.

-¿No puedo volver yo hacía él?-pregunté yo con ojos de tristeza

-él se fue , él volverá-murmuró Edward en mi oreja, mordiéndome con los labios la parte de mi oreja donde me pongo aros-pero esta vez no llevaba ningunos.

-¿Cómo te fue con Tanya?-pregunté yo, con recelo

-no te pongas celosa Bella, ajajá –rió él.

-se me olvidó que leías mentes-murmuré yo.

-No , no a ti…Verás, puedo leer la mente de todos , pero menos a ti. Es sumamente extraño, porque Jasper, cuando intenta manejar tus sentimientos debe hacer mucha fuerza, imagínate, hace tanta fuerza que después de manejártelos queda tiritando…

-¡Entonces eso explica toda las veces que había hablado contigo…! Por que lo menos que quería era hacerlo… y cuando pude manejar mis sentimientos y emociones Jasper saltó… y fuiste a su puesto, porque ocupó más fuerza aún y me dieron ganas de moverme de un lado a otro… y le golpeaste en la mesa y le gritaste: ¡DETENTE! , ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Tienes una memoria impresionante Bella…impresionante-dijo Edward.

-ajajá…no tengo memoria fotográfica como tú, pero tengo memoria igual…-le sonreí-¿te parece que vallamos al instituto?...estamos 10 minutos atrasados.

-¡si!...pero antes…una cosa… ¿te gustaría sentarte todas las clases conmigo?-preguntó Edward

-Me encantaría…-dije yo, pero me interrumpió besándome apasionadamente, pero esta vez puso sus manos en mi espalda, y él presionándome hacia su cuerpo besaba mis labios como si fueran la misma miel. Relajé mi cuerpo, confiando en la resistencia de Edward por éste. La cabeza me daba hallaba demasiado aturdida para controlar mis pensamientos desbocados, pues aún me daba cuenta que no había respondido a mi pregunta.

Me solté bruscamente de su cuerpo y me abroché el cinturón.

-¿Te he hecho daño Bella?- me preguntó Edward, preocupado.

-no Edward, tan solo nos hemos atrasado 15 minutos.

-es que tu aroma…tu aroma me derrite…y más aún con tu forma de ser…no dejaré que Tanya te toque ni un pelo, lo prometo… te amo Bella…te amo.-murmuró Edward- eso me mantuvo todo el día adormecida y ansiosa, y mientras echaba a andar el auto e íbamos de camino al instituto le pregunté:

-Edward, ¿Tanya no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cierto?

-Temo que no…pero te protegeré…no permitiré que nada te pase, te lo prometo…lo prometo por mi vida Bella…si tu mueres, yo moriré Bella y entregaré todo, pero todo por intervenir si alguien pide dinero por ti…daría hasta mi familia…te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, si tuviera que dar la vida, la daría por ti.

-le preguntaré todo lo que ocurrió a Alice…- me dije en mi fuero interno.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque las miradas curiosas no faltaron. Es que ver de la mano y a besos limpios a una niña tan horrible como yo con un artista de cine debe ser impresionante .En el almuerzo me senté con los Cullen y la conversación fue de la más agradable. Aunque Mike, cuando nos vio de la mano a Edward y a mí, se puso a llorar, mientras Edward reía.

Toda la desestración del día cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .Resulta que en la salida, encima y apoyada en el volvo gris, se encontraba Tanya. Ella, con su aspecto perfecto, cuando vio que salía del instituto alado de Edward y que Edward me llevaba las cosas y a la vez me afirmaba la mano; su cara, su expresión cuando vio esto, se desfiguró. Vi en ella odio, rabia y pena.

-¿Por esta me cambiaste?-dijo Tanya con indiferencia.

-No te he cambiado por que entre nosotros nunca a pasado nada-dijo Edward indignado.

-No me importa, por que para mí, ese beso es importante, pero no importa , pues no es a eso a lo que vengo y tampoco es contigo con el que tengo que hablar, por que es con Bella.

-¿Con migo?- pregunté media aturdida y 100% desinformada.

-Sí, contigo, permiso-e intentó agarrarme del brazo, pero Edward me tiró del lado de Tanya, hacia el suyo y me agarró de la cintura.

-No te la llevas a ningún lado-dice Edward a la defensiva.

-No Edward , déjala que hable conmigo…-dije yo , preocupada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?...¡Pero te prometo-dirigiéndose a Tanya –que si le haces algo te golpeo!

Tanya me alejó unos metros de Edward y cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda uniéndola, tal como si fuera un botón y dijo:

-Listo…como vez, Edward no puede escuchar nada, por que bloqué todos los poderes auditivos de Edward hacia acá…-dijo Tanya con desprecio.

-OK…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Como ves Bella, soy mejor que tú en todo, en belleza, en astucia, en todo, y no pienses que voy a quedarme satisfecha con todo esto…tu tienes algo que yo no tengo…tu tienes a Edward. Te doy la oportunidad ahora, para que lo dejes, pero para mí, a cambio de tu vida, ¿Qué dices?-

-¡¡NO!!Esa es mi respuesta. Me estaría quitando el amor de mi vida y eso no lo tolero.

-Entonces tendrás que asumir a las consecuencias. Ahora no te elimino porque Edward me asesinaría pero no creas que estás libre. Esto es una pelea-dijo Tanya agudizando su cara más de la cuenta, que hasta me parecía graciosa.

-Que lo sea entonces-dije yo con valentía y fui alado de Edward y le besé. Esto lo hice para que viera que aunque ella fuera perfecta, Edward era solo mío. Obviamente un miedo o una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, pero alado de Edward sentía como si Reneé estuviera a mi lado diciéndome: -"Ya mi niñita, ya va a pasar. Ella tiene muchas armas, dones y exclusividad para "poderte" ganar, pero tu tienes el arma más potente y por el cual peleas; Edward.

Edward me fue a dejar a la casa de Charlie y me dijo:

-Charlie va a regañarte y te someterá a interrogatorios.-dijo Edward-lo he leído en su mente-continuó.

-Le diré toda la verdad, la de nosotros dos, me refiero- sonreí.

-Bella, fuera lo que fuera lo que Tanya te dijo, yo quería asegurarte y decirte que nada te va pasar mientas yo esté a tu lado impediré que te hagan algo.

-Gracias Edward-murmuré, mientras le besaba suavemente sus fríos labios, y el responde a mi beso.

-Hola Bella-me dice Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola…-respondí yo con un tono de amabilidad en mi voz.

-¿Se puede saber por qué haz roto con Jacob?-me preguntó Charlie con cara de Cansado.

-¿Cómo fue que te llegó tan rápido el chisme?-pregunté yo respetuosamente.

-Por Billy-dijo Charlie-me ha dicho que Jacob ha llegado llorando a casa y en un estado de rabia incontenida, no contra ti, sino que contra los Cullen.

-Sí, terminé con Jacob,¿Satisfecho?-dije yo , con la voz más golpeada.

-¿Se podría saber porque?-preguntó él, de modo exigente y a la vez una mezcla de ironía con sarcasmo.

-¿Se podría saber porqué terminaste con mamá?-pregunté yo. Entonces subí corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí a mi pieza. No quería llegar a ese extremo, pero las preguntas y preguntas que no le incumbían me estaban ahogando. Aparte ese era el tema que no quería llegar no tocar. Desde ahora sería un tema sagrado.

Me acababa de acordar de Tanya: "Esto es una pelea"-y un fuerte miedo safa mi alma…la sensación de miedo y pánico que sentía era como… ver la primera película de terror en tu vida…y quedar muy miedosa y paranoica por pensar que el mismo mounstro o personaje que apareció en la película de terror se te iba a aparecer a ti…pero este mounstro era Tanya…en este caso…

A medida que pasaban los días con MI Edward seguía sintiéndome culpable y asustada pero ya no estaba tan aterrorizada y podía desenvolverme. Los primeros días parecía un agente en cubierta, porque, por ejemplo, a cada 5 minutos miraba a mí alrededor para ver si se encontraba Tanya.


End file.
